


Regrets

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Richard almost couldn’t process the question, he was so aroused. "Well Shang-Da and I had a fling once but nothing more..." The words trailed off as he gasped under the onslaught of Jean-Claude's skilled fingers and mouth. </i>
</p>
<p>Excerpt from “Veritas”</p>
<p>This story tells that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. 
> 
> Many thanks to Melisande for beta-reading.

~

Regrets

~

Shang-Da sat outside of Jean-Claude’s private quarters at the Circus of the Damned. Above his head he could hear the revelry of the show and behind him he could hear a different sort of revelry going on in the room. 

He sighed. He was happy for his Ulfric, he truly was. He had been ambivalent about the burgeoning relationship when it had started a scant six weeks before, but his suspicions had been silenced the first time he saw the way Jean-Claude looked at Richard. He truly loves him, he thought. He had not thought the vampire capable of such emotion but he had been proven wrong. They were both vocal lovers, so Shang-Da knew all about their relationship. Intimately. 

He sighed again. He had harbored his own feelings for Richard for a long time but had never expected anything to come of it. There had been that one episode... but nothing since then. The powerfully built werewolf sat back and thought back to that time. 

~

Anita Blake had been gone for three months. Thank God she had taken that joker Jason with her. The pack had been in an uproar until Richard had started his improvements. A lot of the pack’s traditions were outdated and needed revamping. Fortunately, the pack members were amenable to change and it had gone smoothly. 

After a particularly good meeting at the Lupanar, an exhausted Richard had let Shang-Da drive him home. He had fed the entire pack with power that night and had been in no shape to be driving after that. 

As he had pulled Richard’s jeep into his driveway, Shang had looked over to see him asleep. Rather than wake him up he had lifted him out of the car and carried him inside. The Ulfric had been so deeply asleep that even Shang-Da’s undressing him had not woken him up. 

Shang-Da still remembered how Richard had looked reflected in the moonlight, naked in his bed. The light had played on his well formed body, the strong shoulders and powerful legs. His cock lay quiescent, but even limp, it was still impressive. 

Shang had contemplated grasping it, running his hands over it but decided against it. He had been surprised at the lust that had torn at his gut at the sight of his Ulfric, and the thought of holding him in his hands had made him almost faint with longing. 

As Richard had lain there, his loyal guard had gently pushed his surprisingly soft hair back from his face. Even the way his hair had fallen had made his breath catch. He had been even more surprised when Richard’s eyes had opened to look at him, really look at him. 

“Shang?” he had said huskily. “Am I home already?” He had tried to sit up but was obviously still too drained. 

“Relax Ulfric,” Shang had replied. “You’re home. I’ll stay up and guard you while you sleep.”

Richard had smiled that heart stopping smile and then closed his eyes in sleep. Shang had spent a frustrated night watching Richard toss and turn, aching to join him on the bed.

Early the next morning Richard had woken to see his guard sitting in a chair across the room. He had groaned and stretched, and the sound had awakened Shang from his light sleep state. He had finally managed to calm his lustful thoughts in the predawn hours. 

Richard had smiled at the man but quickly noticed that he was avoiding looking at him. He cleared his throat. 

“What’s wrong, Shang?” he had asked. Then he had looked down at his erection, only then remembering that he was still naked. He had laughed. “Oh, sorry, but you know how it is,” he’d said. 

As he had stood up to stretch he’d noted that Shang was still uncomfortable. Richard couldn’t imagine why since they were both shifters and accustomed to being around other naked people. 

“Didn’t sleep well, huh?” Richard said. “Well, dibs on the shower if you don’t mind, but then you can have it.” 

As he had walked by he had stumbled and fallen straight into Shang’s lap. The two men had stared at each other for a long moment. Shang cursed under his breath and then shrugged as if to say “what the hell?” He slowly leaned his head forward and did what he had wanted to do since the first time he had seen Richard. He opened his mouth over his and explored. 

Shang still remembered that first kiss. No hesitancy on either of their parts, as if they were going to crawl into each other’s bodies through their mouths. Richard had uttered a sexy little moan, the memory of which still made Shang hard, even months later. 

As they broke from the kiss Richard had looked dazed but aroused. He had stared at his enforcer for a few moments and then licking his lips, had pulled Shang’s head down for more. Shang had rotated Richard so that the Ulfric was straddling him and then had explored that incredible body that he had so admired the night before. As they had kissed, Richard had helped Shang undress until they had both been naked and panting in the chair. 

“Now what?” Richard had whispered. 

“We can stop now.” Shang had said. 

“No,” Richard had said. “I think it’s a bit late for that,” he chucked, looking down at their fierce erections rubbing against each other. 

“I am not very experienced at this,” Richard continued, “but I know that this feels good to me,” and then he had leaned down and taken Shang’s long cock in his mouth. 

Shang could still remember the next few minutes as if it were only yesterday. The warm, moist pressure of Richard’s mouth surrounding him, the wet sucking noises that that amazing mouth had made, even the brush of copper hair against his inner thighs as Richard’s head had moved up and down his cock. 

Shang had wanted to hold out, to make it last, but too soon he had swelled to enormous proportions and had orgasmed in long rhythmic contractions into Richard’s welcoming mouth. As Richard had slid up his body to kiss him Shang-Da had vowed never to forget that moment even if it never happened again. As Richard had kissed him, Shang had grasped his cock and gently explored it, running his hands over and over it. Richard had moaned into his mouth when he had pulled gently on his balls. 

“Your turn now,” Shang had murmured as he had kissed his way down his Ulfric’s muscled chest to his groin to finally lick his cock slowly. Richard had been shuddering and gasping at that point. He still remembered how Richard had tasted the first time he had pulled his cock into his mouth. Sweet and slightly salty. 

“Mmmm,” Richard had moaned as Shang started moving his mouth up and down his cock. The vibrations had send Richard even closer to the edge. He had clutched at Shang’s blue-black hair and had started thrusting into his mouth, his breathing hitching as he got closer to orgasm. Shang had kept up the steady sucking pressure as he felt Richard swell larger and even larger and finally with a scream, come pulsing almost violently into Shang’s mouth. 

As their breathing had come back to normal, they had just held each other for a few minutes and then, as if by mutual consent, they had taken separate showers. Shang had been too nonplussed to bring up the topic in conversation and Richard had been obviously out of his depth. Shang-Da wished now that he had pursued the relationship, even if Richard was his Ulfric. 

“Too late now though,” he thought yet again as he came back to the present. “Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t interfere in his current relationship.” 

He listened as another burst of masculine laughter came through the door. “Well, at least they are happy together,” he thought.

 

~Fin


End file.
